Howling with the Wind
by The SCIENCE of Writing
Summary: Adrienne Jackson moves to Beacon Hills, California with a bickering family that holds many secrets. She meets a mysterious and handsome yet angry man that could very well let her choose the road less taken by and uncover many treasures including closer friends, a myth, and... Love? [WILL BE moved up to mature rating when the time comes. For now, it remains at Teen for cursing, etc]


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOT. THE REST IS OWNED BY TEEN WOLF.**_

 **I Only Am Stating This Disclaimer Once**

 **A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction on the internet, so I hope it isn't too horrible. I'd love reviews every chapter or so from each reader, and reasonable amounts of criticism. Keep in mind that insulting someone is not considered criticism, it is called being quite rude and will be overlooked. I'll update as much as my busy schedule allows. Thanks and please enjoy!

* * *

 _Fuck._ _I'm so screwed._ Over summer break - which was unbelievably short when you had to pick up and move - my family, the Jacksons, boxed everything we had including our lives, to relocate in Beacon Hills, California. And over that short break jam packed with stress of moving from North Carolina to the north-east side of the infamous San Andreas fault, my parents had gotten lots done. Including signing my older brother and I up for Beacon Hills High School… which meant they got emails from the school informing students many things and one of them being that all junior and senior English AP classes are required a huge-ass reading assignment. That means buying a 600 page book and annotating 'till you bore to death, plus a stupid 35 page essay to prove your knowledge on literature. On top of all that, it 'will be 40% of your final grade.' My older brother being the most diligent of us both and the top of the junior class at out old school, already started. Matter of fact, he was done. Me on the other hand? Zippo. Nada. None. _So yeah, I'm off to a magnificent start am I not? Well, too late to start now. With just one more week before school starts, I won't even finish half of the book, nevertheless the essay._ I sigh loudly at the inconvenience.

"What?" My brother, Carter huffs turning his head from the backseat window. He had his thick arms crossed out of habit and look perturbed due to the long drive from the airport. To save money, our parents decided to go for the cheaper airline that was far out from our destination rather than pay a few hundred dollars more to be closer in. We'd been in the car for three hours and had about one more to go.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," was my reply. I turned my head to the window as I spoke. Opting for a small frown to guard my feelings. I truly was angry about having to move like this. I don't understand my parents most of the time. They always say they look out for us and do the right thing, but I never get warm feelings from any of their decisions. What I can't understand is why they had to move across the county to get a better paying job. I'd be pissed, though able to understand, if they had the same excuse but moved to Virginia or to a big city like Greensboro. But really, cross country? I know I must sound like every other complaining teenager in the world, but I choose to feel strongly in my argument. I can't wait to be on my own in about a year. I'll legally be an adult.

"Speak up, Adrienne." Carter chides, "You know I hate mumbling." He doesn't even look at me, but resumes to pear out the window like nothing but green forest and field is more interesting. I get annoyed when he scolds me like a mother wagging a finger in front of a child who stole from a cookie jar, but this angers me. And I'm already beyond pissed for said reasons. I'm usually a very measured person on the outside, so even a small outburst of talking back can mean a lot coming from my mouth. Sure I'm sarcastic, but that's different if you ask me.

I whispered harshly in his direction. "Aw, go screw yourself. You heard me, idiot." Recently, Carter and I have been butting heads and rarely getting through a civilized conversation. We don't banter in front of mom and dad, it's more of a private thing. Like how two girls can act beyond friendly at the lunch table at school, but really be sending each other death threats and you not even notice a problem.

Carter finally peeled his eyes off the _beautiful_ scenery and uncrossed his arms. His nostrils flare out a bit and he clenches his fists beside either of his thighs. So this isn't over yet I take it. Carter's always been one to falter slightly with his temper and it has gradually been getting sort of worse. He gets it from dad, although dad keeps it concealed well in the face when around multiple people. Ah well, I hope he isn't too angry when we get to our new house. I really don't care either way. Actually, I want to provoke him even more because I know he won't burst in front of mom and dad.

I smirk and roll my eyes a bit, exhaling loudly through my nose. Leaning as close to Carter as I could so he could hear my whisper,"Feels nice to finally be the one to have to absorb the taunting this time, right?" I pause and slouch back down. He glares down at me as I say, "Ha, hell, you definitely know how it feels 'cause you're not man enough to do anything about it." I pause once more, leaning to the right again. "Are you?" Before I mutter, I look forward out the windshield like I wasn't saying anything at all. I feel deliciously evil. Ha! Carter seethes beside me. He takes everything people say to the extreme. I don't think I've been able to get this reaction from him in a while. Last time I truly pissed him off, we were 14 and 15. I relish the fact I got one out of him so easily this time.

"We are stopping here for a minute. Your father needs to get some gas." Mother states tiredly. "If it helps at all, we are 30 minutes away from our new house." She offers up quickly after seeing an expression of agitation from me and judging how long until Carter will blow up from his anger towards me though she doesn't know why he's mad.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to unpack all my stuff into a house I hate that's in a town nowhere near my friends or people who know me, and wake up tomorrow to walk the halls of a school I dread." I reply with emotionless sarcasm. Mother turns in her seat to look back out front. Carter just squints in my direction.

"Stop that immediately, Adrienne. You will not antagonize your tired mother." Dad hops out of the car before I can smart back, popping the door closed. Man, am I a completely different person today. I wonder why. Oh, wait. Maybe because I am extremely peeved and need to vent off on someone.

"Whatever. I'm going in to buy a snack." I really need to get out of that cramped up space of tension just waiting to bust. I unbuckle my seat belt and swing my legs out the car door. When I stand up I take the liberty to go on my tiptoes while I stretch my arms above my head. Our Chrysler Sebring was the nicest car in the lot except for a sleek black Camaro sitting off to the side. I veer to the right slightly to get a better look as I walk to the gas station door. Then I unintentionally end up smack dab next to the car with praising but scrutinizing eyes. _Wow. That had to cost a mother fucker._

"What are you doing?" A tall man about 6'1" with gorgeous greenish-hazel eyes and fair skin inquired distastefully from behind me. He wore mostly black except for his grayish V-neck tee and shoe laces – yes, I knew the color of his shoelaces - and sported a bit of scruff that accentuated his high cheekbones.

I jumped and spun on my heel to face said man. With a quickly sucked in breath, I stable myself and hold my chin high. I'm obviously in a pretty daring and argumentative mood today. It seems lately this way about myself is more prominent on these stressful days. I might not just be the quiet girl with anger inside. It looks as if I'm going to show my true colors. "I'm admiring this car. What does it look like I am doing?" He glares at me and clenches a fist then relaxes it. He sidesteps me and rather forcefully yanks open his door then slams it closed. I take an ample step back to avoid getting knocked off my feet by the door. _Huh. I was hoping for a quick verbal battle that I could win to put me in a good mood. Whatever._ I turn and walk away as he pulls out of the station with a loud spin of the tires, probably meant for me.


End file.
